


The Consequences of Smoking

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: The Smoke Series [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene reflects on what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Smoking

The morning sunshine was peeking in through the gaps in the curtains, it's rays dancing across the two bodies on the bed. The smaller form was still obviously asleep while the larger of the pair was awake, leaning against the headboard eyes resolutely fixed on the ceiling, lit cigarette dangling from his lips and a scowl on his face.

Gene heaved a sigh as he looked down at the sleeping body curled up beside him. Sam looked different when he was asleep. Young and peaceful, face and body relaxed. Everything that he wasn't when he was awake. And the sight terrified Gene.

He had no idea how they'd ended up here, in bed, together. He would have blamed it on the drinking, if he'd been drunk, which he wasn't; so he couldn't. He half wished he had been. At least then he'd have an excuse for what had happened. He glared at Sam before transferring the glare to the cigarette now in his hand. It was all Sam's fault. Him and how incredibly enticing he'd looked as he'd smoked that twice damned cigarette. What the bloody hell was he doing, smoking. He hated the habit and never failed to lecture Gene about it, something to do with tar and his lungs, although what road tar had to do with smoking, Gene had no bloody idea.

The smoke from the cigarette wafted it's way up, momentarily blurring the sight of his naked DI beside him. Gene let his eyes drift shut as memories of the night before bubbled up.

Images of Sam staring at him with a look that he swore he could feel in the pit of his stomach, of Sam's hands undoing his shirt and ghosting softly over bared flesh, of Sam's mouth on his body, of Sam moving beneath him and around him. He could still hear the throaty moans, soft gasps and grunts, the whispers of his name and how Sam'd gotten louder and more demanding as they'd raced to the satisfying end. He remembered how Sam had felt, warm, strong and so responsive to every touch; the hot feel of him surrounding him. Those lips dangerously soft and warm, the taste of him, of drink and the harsh aftertaste of smoke. His usual clean smell overlaid with cigarette smoke. Gene lost himself in the memories burned into his mind. He might not understand why or how it had happened, but he couldn't swear that he regretted it. Not when the thought of what they'd done made his blood quicken in his veins.

A shift in the body beside him broke him from his thoughts and he glanced back down and watched as Sam's eyelids flickered once before opening slowly. A furrowed brow and confused look before large brown eyes focused and were staring at him again, something swirling in them that made his thoughts scatter and his heart beat double time in his chest.

And he was lost again.

-Fin-


End file.
